


Only In Body

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Librarians Archive [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, First Time Bottoming, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage, Roses, Tumblr request, m/m - Freeform, romantic!jake, virgin!Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Jake finds out something interesting about his boyfriend and tries going about it the old fashioned way then realizes this is Ezekiel after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for ‘battlships’ on Tumblr, they wanted Virgin!Ezekiel and Jake making things romantic as possible, but this is Ezekiel so instead we get some of the other prompt where Ezekiel finds out Jake is good at tying knots, so here we go!

“Do I want to know what is going on here?” Ezekiel dropped his bag onto the ground by his feet as he shut the door behind him to his and Jake’s apartment. 

Their whole apartment was dimly lit with flickering candles, the scent of incense wafting throughout the room covering up any other scents. There was even a rose petal trail leading towards the bedroom with Jake standing in the middle of the trail with a nervous look on his face and a rose held in his hands. Add a tuxedo and you would think he was on the Bachelor. 

“I just wanted tonight to be special.” Jake offered up in way of an explanation as Ezekiel stepped closer and Jake held up the rose shyly. Ezekiel took the offered rose because Jake just looked too cute standing there, looking awkward and unsure of him self, which was a stark difference to his every day look. 

“And why is that?” Ezekiel asked curiously, he tried to remember if he had forgotten any important dates. 

“I uh, well I learned something. Something about you and I get why you didn’t tell me but I just wanted it to be special and this is what couples do right?” Jake raked a hand through his hair, not making eye contact with Ezekiel afraid of what he might see. 

“What did you learn, you can tell me mate. I promise I won’t be mad, you know me.” Ezekiel grabbed one of Jake’s hands in a silent promise. 

“Jenkins and I came across an artifact the other day, it well. It reveals the state of one’s sexual energy and I don’t even want to talk about what I saw on Baird and Flynn…But when it showed you there was nothing… That means you’re a virgin… Right?” Jake spoke in a quiet voice like he did when he was working with an easily spooked animal. 

Ezekiel had frozen up after Jake’s first few words, he already knew where this was going and he had to figure out what he was going to do. Normally this was where he would laugh it off, make up some bullshit story and disappear into the night, but… This time was different, this was Jake the idiot cowboy he fell in love with. 

Ezekiel looked around the room again and felt amazed at what Jake went through for him, to even ask him if he was virgin and to make it as special and romantic as possible. 

“Right, alright fine. I Ezekiel Jones am a virgin. What are you going to do about it Stone?” Ezekiel stepped closer, tilting his head to the side. 

“What are you okay with me doing Jones?” Jake asked, cupping Ezekiel’s cheek. 

“With you? Anything love, just you know that this whole romance thing… Isn’t really my thing.” Ezekiel leaned against Jake’s palm, his heart racing in his chest. 

“I figured that, but I just wanted to make this special for you.” Jake admitted, his cheeks coloring. 

“That’s one for the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.” Ezekiel admitted as well. 

“Then what do you want?” Jake asked curiously. 

“You know I’ve always wondered if you cowboys are as good at tying knots as you think you are.” Ezekiel teases and smiled wider hiding it behind his rose when Jake stuttered and blushed brighter. 

“I think it’s time you find out then darlin’.” Jake made sure his twang was evident and Ezekiel swallowed at the accent. 

“Can’t wait love.” Ezekiel pressed a kiss to Jake’s lips, arms wrapping around Jake’s waist to pull him closer, making sure not to drop the rose. He had always been worried about finally loosing his virginity, but when he was with Jake he knew he would be in safe hands and this may be the best night of his life.

Ezekiel let out a small noise of surprise when Jake heaved him up into his arms, making his grab the back of Jake’s neck to make sure he didn’t fall. Ezekiel rested his head against Jake’s collarbone as Jake moved them into their bedroom where there were more candles and rose petals scattered on the bed. Jake made a noise of embarrassment when Ezekiel snickered into Jake’s neck.

“You big sap, but don’t worry I still love you.” Ezekiel promised, pressing a kiss to Jake’s neck. 

Jake just smiled stupidly before gently dropping Ezekiel onto the bed, making him look up at his lover through his eyelashes. 

“Are you going to wear the hat?” Ezekiel asked curiously.

“Maybe later.” Jake waved it off as he ended up on all fours over Ezekiel to press their lips together in a more heated kiss than before. 

Ezekiel groaned into the kiss, arms winding around Jake’s neck and his hips arching up against Jake’s teasingly. Jake groaned into the kiss, breaking it to kiss down Ezekiel’s neck.

“Damnit it Jones.” Jake muttered as Ezekiel ground their growing erections against each other.

“I said I was a virgin, but only in body.” Ezekiel said with a smirk on his face. 

“My sneaky thief.” Jake said sounding fond. 

“Now about those knots.” Ezekiel trailed his hands down Jake’s back, hands resting on his boyfriend’s firm backside. 

“Stay right here darlin’.” Jake kissed Ezekiel’s nose cutely making Ezekiel wrinkle up his nose out of reflex as Jake moved off of him to go fetch the rope that Ezekiel knew was hidden away beside Jake’s cowboy hat. 

Ezekiel shimmed out of his jeans, boxers and shirt so he was completely naked. It wasn’t like he and Jake never saw each other naked before, they just never did anything other than maybe jerking each other in the shower some mornings. Ezekiel kicked his clothes off the bed and gently set the rose that Jake had given him onto the bedside table and adjusted himself on the soft rose petals. 

Jake appeared back in Ezekiel’s line of sight moments later, rope firmly in hand. He stopped in his tracks, his erection straining against his jeans at the sight of Ezekiel spread out on their bed looking like a Greek God. 

“Welcome back.” Ezekiel purred, his own erection resting against his stomach and pre-cum leaking out when he spotted the rope in his lover’s hands. 

“How do you want to do this?” Jake asked shifting on his feet. 

“Tie my wrists to the bed board, I promise I won’t slip them unless I need to.” Ezekiel offered up his wrists, smiling at the surprising look Jake gave him. 

“I’ve done my research is all,” Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders and Jake just smiled, knowing how Ezekiel liked to research and be an expert on everything. It was something they all had in common with each other. 

“I trust you cowboy.” Ezekiel said honestly, using the nickname he knew Jake normally hated in public but didn’t mind at home. He was proven right yet again when Jake blushed and kneeled down on the bed in front of Ezekiel.

“Say the word and I’ll let you out. I don’t want to hurt you.” Jake said as he slowly wound the rope around Ezekiel’s wrists. 

“I’ll say Flynn.” Ezekiel smirked wickedly, laughing when Jake pinched his thigh in response to that.

“You better not.” Jake grumbled. 

“I don’t know, there is just something about him.” Ezekiel laughed as Jake’s face twisted up before Ezekiel gasped when Jake tugged his arms over his head to tie the ends of the rope to the headboard leaving him completely at his mercy. 

“Fine, fine I’ll say Moriarty, happy?” Ezekiel rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s jealous side showing.

“Very.” Jake drawled as he leaned back to inspect the sight Ezekiel made before he stripped down so he was as naked as his lover. 

“What are you going to do to me now that you have me all tied up?” Ezekiel asked curiously, arching his hips up slightly, teasingly. 

“I’m going to make you forget your own name.” Jake promised as he ran his hand down Ezekiel’s chest relevantly. 

“How are you going to do, ahh.” Ezekiel gasped, chest arching upwards when Jake gently pinched Ezekiel’s nipples gently, but with enough pressure to make Ezekiel feel it. 

“Easy darlin’.” Jake kissed down Ezekiel’s neck, leaving small marks behind as he slid his hands down to grasp Ezekiel’s thighs, parting his thief’s legs apart so he could settle between them with ease. 

Ezekiel bit his lower lip trying to not whimper as his nipples became more and more sensitive as Jake moved his mouth down to nip and suck at them.

“I want to hear you darlin’.” Jake reminded Ezekiel who hid his face against his bound up arms, but gasped when Jake took Ezekiel’s cock in his hand, stroking him softly. 

“Just like that.” Jake hummed as he stroked Ezekiel in a familiar way that had Ezekiel bucking his hips up into Jake’s touch while letting soft gasps out. 

Jake smiled as he kissed down Ezekiel’s chest and stomach before adjusting himself so he could comfortably take Ezekiel’s cock into his mouth. He sucked at the organ lightly before harder, he swirled his tongue around the hot flesh, swallowing around it every so often. 

Ezekiel groaned and writhed under her lover’s actions, body trembling and hips jerking up towards Jake’s talent mouth. Jake pressed down Ezekiel’s hips so he could pleasure his boyfriend with his mouth to the best of his very good abilities. 

“Jake, ngh, please I’m so close.” Ezekiel gasped out, need lacing his voice as his body shook under the onslaught of sensations.

“Let go for me Ezekiel.” Jake encouraged as he sat up, hand quickly working over Ezekiel’s slick cock, free hand sliding behind Ezekiel to rub around Ezekiel’s hole. The action caused Ezekiel to arch up against Jake, a loud groan ripping from his mouth as he came. While Jake stroked him through his orgasm, keeping his eyes on his lover’s face enjoying the emotions that played out on it. 

Ezekiel slumped in the ropes, breathing heavy and if his eyes had been open they would have been hazy as he enjoyed the high from his orgasm. He barely noticed Jake moving away to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. He did notice when Jake wrapped his still slightly shaky legs around his waist and hands slip under to cup his ass, kneading the muscle there gently. 

“Mm, Jake?” Ezekiel opened his eyes to look at his lover, feeling Jake’s still raging erection pressing against his groin. 

“You with me again darlin’?” Jake asked rubbing small circles on Ezekiel’s ass. 

“Yeah, mm that was great.” Ezekiel hummed as his head started to clear. 

“It’s going to get better.” Jake promised as he circled around Ezekiel’s hole soothingly. 

“I know what comes next, but it’s going to hurt right?” Ezekiel asked, sounding quiet. 

“At first, but it will feel better I promise.” Jake leaned down to kiss Ezekiel soothingly. 

“Okay, I trust you so bring it on.” Ezekiel said with his usual flare before it turned into a gasp when Jake eased his fingertip into Ezekiel before gently easing the rest of his finger into him. Ezekiel shook under the burn and closed his eyes as he tried to breath and relax. 

“Easy, easy, just breath darlin’.” Jake did his best to sooth Ezekiel as he added a second finger, then slowly a third before he started to stretch his lover open in preparation for what was to come next. 

“How are you feeling?” Jake asked as he started to slide his fingers in and out of Ezekiel, making the man below him groan and wiggle down onto the digits. 

“Good, keep going. I can take it just… Go slow okay?” Ezekiel asked shyly. 

“Of course darlin’.” Jake swore as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Ezekiel so he could roll the condom on and slick him self up with a generous amount of lube to help the entrance into the still virgin Ezekiel. 

Ezekiel tightened his legs around Jake’s waist, locking his heels behind the man’s muscular lower back and clung to the ropes around his wrists as he tried to relax. Jake pressed another kiss to Ezekiel’s lips as he pressed into Ezekiel, snail slow as he tried to make it as painless as possible for his lover. Both groaning openly into their kiss at the heat that emitted from them and their actions. 

It felt like hours until Jake was fully seated within Ezekiel where he stopped to let the other man adjust to the stretch. 

“I swear to god Stone if you don’t move right now.” Ezekiel threatened, voice breathless and Jake smiled brightly. 

“Of course my thief.” Jake smiled as he slowly drew his hips back before pushing back in making Ezekiel gasp loudly, hips moving up to meet Jake’s thrusts. 

“God Ezekiel, you feel so good.” Jake moaned as he and Ezekiel started to pick up their pace, their hips moving in sync as they both sought their combined pleasure. 

“Jake, more!” Ezekiel groaned out as he squeezed down on Jake’s cock inside of him, feeling so big and perfect inside of him. 

“Ezekiel.” Jake’ hips started to stutter as he felt his orgasm starting to curl up in his gut. Ezekiel arched his back, gripping at the rope around his wrists for leverage, moans falling free now as his own orgasm built up again. 

Jake pulled Ezekiel’s legs from around his waist and held Ezekiel’s legs open by the back of his knees for a better angle as he ducked his head down to press against Ezekiel’s neck. Ezekiel’s eyes rolled up into his head as his cock rubbed against Jake’s stomach and his lover’s cock started to pound against his prostate mercilessly. 

“Oh my god, Jake!” Ezekiel pleaded, eyes rolling up into his head as Jake sucked at his neck and with one hard thrust Ezekiel came for a second time that night, coating both their stomachs with his release. 

Jake groaned as he felt Ezekiel’s orgasm run through him and squeeze him tighter than before. This brought him to his own completion rather quickly, only a few thrusts later Jake was groaning Ezekiel’s name loudly. He had to focus to not collapse on top of Ezekiel. He pressed one final kiss to Ezekiel’s neck before he slowly pulled out of Ezekiel, lowering his legs back onto the bed. He smiled as he noticed the dazed look still on Ezekiel’s face, Jake smiled pleased at the effects he had on Ezekiel as he took this time to clean them both up, including cutting Ezekiel’s wrists free and rub some lotion on the slight bruising that was left behind. 

Jake couldn’t help but press kisses along the line of rope bruise on Ezekiel’s wrists when he curled behind the still dazed Ezekiel. 

“Night darlin’.” Jake kissed Ezekiel ‘s cheek, getting a murmur from his basically unconscious lover who settled down in Jake’s arms. 

“Yeah I love you too.” Jake said fondly as he closed his own eyes, content to be there with Ezekiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
